Angel Paradice
by andyZ21
Summary: Ángeles de luz y ángeles oscuros, jóvenes con un pasado triste, una gran lucha, poderes desencadenados. Quien ganará! Denle una oportunidad! OoC, UA. Las parejas se revelarán hasta el final. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Holis, este es mi cuarto fic, espero y les guste, y perdon si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

"Angeles"

A lo largo de la historia se han hecho muy pocos registros en distintas culturas de estos seres celestiales, lo poco que se sabe es que poseen una gran belleza, su increíble amabilidad y deseo por ayudar, y claro sus hermosas alas, aunque no en todos los casos, pero ya que solo existen unos cuantos escritos, una que otra estatua, pinturas y grabados de hace cientos de años, no se puede decir que estos seres sean o hayan sido reales, y muchos solo los consideran invenciones del pensamiento, seres míticos que existen solo en los sueños o almenos eso era lo que se sabía...

Hasta ahora.

"""""""""""""""

Hace cientos de años los angeles de luz, guerreros muy poderosos pelearon en una gran batalla contra los angeles oscuros, para obtener el control de la tierra.

Pero como los angeles oscuros antes fueron angeles de luz, la guerra parecía no tener fin, asi que los angeles mas poderosos se reunieron y decidieron con su gran poder crear un angel muy especial, llamado "gema celestial" el cual con su poder logro terminar con la guerra trayendo paz al mundo.

(Muchos años después)

Los angeles oscuros no se encontraban contentos con lo que había pasado, alegando que el mundo les pertenecía puesto que conforme pasaron los años la tierra estaba corrompida, llena de mentira, odio, deshonor, hambre y muerte, y que por lo tanto ya era suya, sin necesidad de pelear.

Los angeles de luz sabían todo eso, pero sabían que también había: amistad, hermandad, misericordia, honor y amor, por el cual el mundo podría salvarse.

Los angeles oscuros enfurecidos por su derrota años atrás decidieron salir al mundo, pues sabían que si lograban llenar de maldad el corazón de todas las personas sin faltarles uno solo, el mundo les pertenecería y nadie podría hacer algo al respecto.

Los angeles de luz se enteraron de esto y porsupuesto no lo podían permitir, asi que enviaron a la Gema Celestial junto con otros cuatro angeles, al mismo tiempo que los cinco angeles oscuros partían hacia la tierra para esparcir el mal.

""""""""""""

Algo sucedió cuando ambos grupos se juntaron, puesto que para viajar a la tierra, a los angeles de luz los envolvía una enorme luz celeste y a los angeles oscuros una especie de neblina gris.

Al viajar a una gran velocidad y con todo eso a su alrededor no se dieron cuenta. Y por desgracia en el mundo varios científicos estaban experimentado con un meteorito que meses antes había caído a la tierra, cuando lograron alterar la materia de este, hubo una gran explosión de tamaño descomunal, que impacto directamente en ambos grupos de angeles provocando un enorme choque de energías.

Los angeles se mezclaron y cayeron a tierra, mas eso no era todo ya que la explosión y el choque fue lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlos en un estado de antimateria, que en pocas palabras se podría decir que se convirtieron en una esfera de energía si un cuerpo solido.

Después de esto las esferas de luz se esparcieron al rededor de la tierra en busca de un cuerpo solido.

Al ser esferas de energía en su forma mas pura ningún humano era capaz de asimilarlas a excepción de los bebes, por lo que cada esfera de energía ocupo su lugar en cuerpos de distintos infantes.

Por desgracia cuando ya todos estaban en su nuevo cuerpo olvidaron de donde venían y cual era su misión, pasando asi a vivir la vida de un humano común y corriente.

Con la diferencia de que si lograban recordar almenos un fragmento de su pasado recuperarían sus memorias y todo su poder, lo que se consideraba peligroso dado el caso de los angeles oscuros, asi que los angeles de luz enviaron a la tierra ciertos objetos que permitirían que los angeles de luz despertaran sus recuerdos y su poder, ya que los angeles oscuros no necesitaban de eso puesto que si se enfrentaba a algo trágico o simplemente malo sus recuerdos aparecerían desatando su maligno poder.

Paso un largo tiempo para que algo pasara en la tierra, pero tarde o temprano pasaría.

Y asi comienza nuestra historia.

"""""""""""""

(El primer angel de luz)

Varios años después, Japón, en la preparatoria e internado Murasaki, dos estudiantes se encuentran en el tejado de esta misma conversando.

\- oye Saku, crees que podremos ir después de clases a la colina Pinku - hablo una chica muy linda.

(Colina Pinku: llamada asi por la gran cantidad de cerezos que hay en ella)

-!Claro que si Ino! Ya sabes que los viernes siempre vamos ahí - respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa hacia su hermanita.

Ino y Sakura eran hermanastras, que debido a un accidente quedaron huérfanas, pero gracias a que sus padres poseían una gran fortuna no quedaron desamparadas.

La madre de Sakura había muerto tras el nacimiento de esta misma, tres años después su padre conoció a la mama de Ino, siendo esta madre soltera y muy buena para los negocios, en uno de ellos conoció al padre de Sakura y de inmediato se enamoraron. Tras un año de noviazgo estos se casaron. Sakura que era un año mayor que Ino y que a pesar de la edad estas se tomaron mucho cariño.

En el cumpleaños numero 15 de Ino, sus padres le dieron la noticia de que tendrían un nuevo hermanito, que por desgracia nunca nació, puesto que ambos padres se accidentaron mientras se dirigían al hospital por un chequeo un mes después, dejando huérfanas a ambas niñas.

A pesar de todo ellas siguieron muy unidas, y cada viernes que los padres llegaban a recoger a sus hijos por el fin de semana, ellas iban a la colina Pinku a recordar todo el amor y cariño que sus padres les dieron mientras vivieron.

Ese dia no faltarían, y como siempre al atardecer se dirigieron hacia la colina. Ya en ella se sentaron juntas a mirar el atardecer, pero no contaban con que algo pasaría.

Mientras contemplaban el atardecer, Ino vio a lo lejos un brillo que la atrajo de inmediato, se acerco a el y lo tomo, hera un hermoso relicario de plata, y en el momento en que lo vio todo quedo en blanco.

Sakura por un momento vio a Ino distraerse y alejarse de ella un poco, parecía haber visto algo, asi que se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia ella, derrepente una enorme luz celeste la cego por unos instantes. Cuando por fin pudo ver, no creía lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella su hermanita Ino se veia muy distinta a como se encontraba hace unos instantes.

La apariencia de Ino había cambiado, su cabello rubio había crecido mas, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaba mas que de costumbre, sus ropas habían cambiado, traía una pechera plateada y una especie de toga debajo de ella que le llegaba hasta los pies con una abertura en la pierna derecha y sandalias plateadas alrededor de sus pies subiendo por sus tobillos hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y lo mas sorprendente de todo hera que tenia unas enormes y hermosas alas blancas e inmaculadas.

Sakura no lo podía creer, era algo que solo podía pasar en tv o en sueños y lo estaba viendo frente a ella, simplemente era increíble.

"""""""""""""""


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, aqui el segundo capi, espero y les guste, y perdon si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 2

Primera aparición de un angel oscuro

Al este de la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra en la prestigiosa academia Carnacier, en el area de artes, justo en el ultimo asiento se encuentra sentada una chica algo seria, llamada Karin Uzumaki.

La heredera de la prominente y adinerada familia Uzumaki, una chica hermosa y algo frívola a la vista, mas sin embargo el leon no es como lo pintan, puesto que dentro de ella existe un corazón noble, cosa que no suele exteriorizar debido al gran peso que su familia pone sobre ella.

Las campanas suenan indicando el final de las clases del dia. Karin al salir encuentra a uno de los chóferes de la familia que la esta esperando como de costumbre, mas sin embargo hoy no es el caso, pues al verlo todos los dias la hermosa heredera esta algo fastidiada y cuando ya esta frente a el le habla autoritariamente.

\- El dia de hoy no ire contigo, recogerme a las 5 en Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens !entendido! - hablo para luego darle sus cosas al chofer y después hacerle una señal a un amigo que la esperaba para ir a dicho parque.

El chofer solo hizo un ademan de entendido seguido de un 'Como usted diga señotita' para luego retirarse. Karin por su parte ni prestó atención pues solo pendaba en irse con su amigo.

""""""""""""

Ya en dicho parque junto a su amigo, decidieron ir a montar a caballo por un tiempo, mas no contaban con lo que pasaría.

No a todos les agradaban los chicos de las familias prominentes, ya que debido a su alto estatus en su mayoría trataban a los demás como se les daba la gana, pasaban encima de cualquiera arruinado vidas sin importarles lo mas mínimo y este era el caso de un grupo de chicos que ya se habían hartado de los chicos snob y decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

Hece ya una semana en las noticias informaban que varios jóvenes de familias prominentes habían sido heridos de muerte por un grupo de pandilleros aun no identificados, mientras que la policía hacia lo posible por encontrarlos.

Nadie sospecharía de que atacarían en Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens, pues según los noticieros estaban atacando en otra ciudad lejos de ahí.

Para cuando Karin y su amigo Juugo pasaban por uno de los senderos, tuvieron que detenerse pues el camino era bloqueado por una rama, era fácil para los caballos saltarla, pero Juugo insistió en que mejor regresaran pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde, al momento que se dieron vuelta algo o mas bien alguien asusto a los caballos provocando que tiraran a sus jinetes al suelo y echando a correr dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

Después de eso escucharon unas voces provenientes de los arboles cercanos.

\- Miren nada mas a quienes tenemos por aquí - dijo un joven encapuchado mientras salia por detrás de un árbol.

\- Mira que parejita tan tierna - dice otro encapuchado saliendo por detrás de otro árbol.

Asi sucesivamente fueron saliendo varios de los mismos hasta que se juntaron seis de ellos.

\- Que es lo que quieren - dijo Juugo poniéndose frente a Karin pues temía que algo malo les fuera a pasar.

\- Uuy! Miren, tenemos un valentoncito aquí - dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

\- Te vas a arrepentir - menciono otro de ellos acercándose a ambos mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

Juugo tratando de proteger a su amiga la empujo hacia tras mientras el chico se acercaba peligrosamente.

Para cuando estuvo cerca sin previo aviso le clavo la navaja a un costado dejándolo tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

Cuando Karin vio esto se paralizo, pues nunca imagino que algo si pasara, al ver a su amigo retorciendose del dolor y a sus atacantes riéndose de el, la rabia en su interior se desató.

Se acerco al que ataco a Juugo e inmediatamente lo golpeo en el rostro. Pero cuando el chico recibió el golpe se molesto e intento herirla, Karin logro hacerse para atrás, mas eso no fue suficiente pues cuando esto paso la navaja que cargaba logro herirla en el ojo derecho dejándole una fea cortada.

Ella al sentir parte de su rostro arder instintivamente llevo sus manos hacia su cara tratando de contener el dolor provocado por la herida, mas no fue suficiente para el chico que se acerco a ella para patearla en el estomago provocándole mas dolor.

\- Malditos... Se arrepentirán... De esto - apenas pudo decir ella, cuando fue callada por otro golpe de sus agresores.

Uno de ellos la insulto para después agarrarla del pelo y jalarla para que viera lo que le harían a su amigo, y que todo eso seria por su culpa.

Todos los demás se acercaron al muchacho que ahun agonizaba en el suelo gritando que dejaran ir a su amiga, mas estos solo se rieron y lo golpearon entre todos.

Ella al ver eso se sintió peor, pues le dolía que trataran asi a su amigo, peor aun fue cuando lo apuñalaron de nuevo pero con mas fuerza.

Al ver eso no pudo mas y una rabia inmensa se apoderó de ella, que por un momento su vista se nublo y todo se puso negro.

Los pandilleros seguían pateando y lastimando a Juugo hasta que oyeron un grito de terror proveniente del muchacho que se supone tenia a Karin.

Cuando todos voltearon, vieron con terror en el piso rodeado de sangre y sin cabeza a su compañero, y flotando a centímetros de el un ser de alas negras con una enorme guadaña llena de sangre, viendo aterrados la escena intentaron huir cosa que no sirvió de nada, pues todos y sin excepción terminaron descuartizados.

""""""""""""""

(De regreso con Ino y Sakura)

Después del majestuoso despliegue de poderes, Sakura aun se mantenía en su lugar, parecía como estática, pues no acababa de salir de su asombro por lo que presenciaba delante de sus ojos.

Ino después de su increíble transformación por un momento entro en trance, cuando termino de transformarse, logro volver en si, para luego darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

De inmediato vio a Sakura paralizada y viéndola fijamente, movió una mano en frente de ella para que reaccionara, mas cuando hizo eso alfin noto su apariencia que asta ese momento noto que poseía alas en su espalda.

\- Que te paso? - preguntó saliendo de su asombro.

\- No se - simplemente contesto pues era claro que no sabia lo que le pasaba.

\- Eres un angel - dijo Sakura maravillada.

De inmediato Ino se quedo en silencio, imágenes en su cabeza pasaban rápidamente como si de una película se tratase, enseñándole su pasado y la misión que debía cumplir.

Cuando acabo de recordar todo, supo lo que le paso y el porque de su transformación.

Le platicó a Sakura todo incluyendo lo de su misión, era algo difícil de creer pero no fue asi ya que había visto su transformación a angel y le creyó inmediatamente.

Despues de unos instantes Ino regreso a la normalidad pues al recordar todo supo como ocultar su poder para pasar desapercibida y recobrar su apariencia de angel cuando lo necesitara. A pesar de que Ino quería partir sola para cumplir su misión, Sakura se nego a abandonarla por lo que no pudo negarse y asi ambas salieron de viaje para encontrar a los demás angeles de luz antes de que aparecieran los angeles oscuros.

""""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, aqui el tercer capi, espero y les guste, y perdon si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capítulo 3

La Cadena

Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata era una dulce niña que creció como hija única de los Hyuga, una modesta familia que vivía al sur de Nueva York.

Toda su niñez fue muy linda, tranquila y pacifica, e incluso timida, hasta que un dia a su padre lo despidieron de la empresa donde trabajaba, causando asi que la familia buscara un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, debido a que tanto el padre como la madre no poseían trabajo, sus ingresos eran nulos y no podían seguir pagando el departamento en donde vivían.

El padre se vio obligado a aceptar trabajos de medio tiempo para poder mantener a su familia, ya que desgraciadamente después de la mudanza la madre de Hinata enfermo gravemente.

Hinata dejo la escuela par cuidar de su madre a tiempo completo mientras su padre se mantenía todo el tiempo fuera debido a sus tres empleos que con trabajo lograbas sustentar a la familia debido a que los medicamentos de la madre eran demasiado costosos.

Tres años después de vivir de esa forma, la madre de Hinata dejo este mundo, el padre no lo soporto y se dedico a la bebida.

A los diecisiete años de Hinata el padre en una de sus tantas borracheras un carro lo arrolló dejándola huérfana sin ningún lugar al cual ir puesto que su casa en los suburbios a donde se mudaron después del despido del padre fue embargada debido a las múltiples deudas de este mismo por la bebida.

Sin casa, huérfana, menor de edad y sin estudios suficientes para optar a un buen empleo se vio en la necesidad de vender todas las cosas que ahun conservaba para poder sobrevivir unos cuantos meses.

Ese tiempo fue tan desesperante y trágico que cuando ya no tubo con que sobrevivir opto por robar tiendas y personas a las que consideraba con el suficiente dinero para poder sobrevivir.

Ella sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero no conocía otra cosa, asi que ese era el único medio que hayo puesto que ni siquiera parientes tenía y solo robaba lo suficiente para pagar sus alimentos, ropa y la pocilga a lo que llamaba hogar, un sucio departamento en los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad.

Cuando cumplió dieciocho años tenia lo suficiente ahorrado para comprarse un lindo obsequio.

Ese dia se levanto temprano, se vistió con una sudadera lila, una falda corta negra, una playera del mismo color, y converse de igual color.

Salio temprano del lugar pues ya pasaría después a una cafetería por un pequeño desayuno, y después iria a una tienda de empeño para recuperar un hermoso collar de plata que le pertenecía a su mama y fue lo ultimo que empeñó cuando se le termino el dinero, antes de que empezara a robar.

Después de desayunar un par de hotcakes y una malteada salio directo a la casa de empeño.

""""""""""""

(De regreso con Ino y Sakura)

Después de lo ocurrido ambas hermanas emprendieron la búsqueda de los demás angeles de luz, Ino podía rastrear los objetos de pureza que le regresarían sus poderes a los angeles de luz, y hasta el momento el único que sentía estaba en otro pais muy lejos de Japón, asi que subieron en el primer avión hacia su objetivo.

""""""""""""""

(De regreso con Hinata)

A lo lejos diviso la casa de empeño y algo llamo su atención, un par de chicas saliendo de ella con una cajita de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados. Al ver eso ella tubo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa cajita puesto que el collar de su madre siempre estuvo dentro de una cajita con esa misma apariencia y empezó a temer lo peor.

Se apresuró hacia la tienda, entro, pregunto rápidamente por el collar de su madre y su mayor temor se hizo realidad, el collar había sido vendido.

No lo podía creer el único recuerdo de su madre ya no estaba, ahun asi no perdió la esperanza y salio corriendo del lugar para recuperar el collar, el robar nunca le enorgulleció y hasta vergüenza le daba en mas de una ocasión, pero esta vez era por algo que si valía la pena y haría lo que fuera por recuperar el objeto mas preciado para ella.

Al salir inmediatamente busco a las chicas que anteriormente vio con la cajita, mas no las veia por ningún lado, corrió por todas parte sin éxito alguno, de su rostro empezaron a salir lágrimas de impotencia al no poder recuperar lo único que aun le importaba.

Después de tanto correr llego a Central Park y se sentó por un momento en una de las bancas de este mismo a derramar lágrimas amargas y llenas de dolor, desilusionada y extremadamente triste, hasta que derrepente escucho.

\- Asi que este es uno de los objetos - proveniente de la que parecía ser la voz de una chica.

Voleo hacia todos lados hasta que por fin diviso a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con otra de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, mientras la primera sostenía en sus manos el collar que se parecía o mas bien era el collar de su ya fallecida madre.

Enseguida se levanto de su asiento y las observo bien, se dio cuenta de que no eran las mismas chicas a las que vio salir de la casa de empeño, mas sin embargo ese era el collar si lugar a duda. Se acerco a ellas con la intención de arrebatarselos.

En realidad ella nunca toco el collar de su madre pues siempre estuvo dentro de la caja, en ocasiones lo abría para verlo, mas sin embargo jamas lo toco.

Y al verlo en las manos de alguien mas la enojo de sobremanera.

Cuando las chicas la vieron venir, la de cabello rubio volteo y dijo.

\- Asi que lo quieres - pregunto.

\- A... Si eso me pertenece - deteniendo su andar a un metro de ambas y algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Ok tenlo - dijo la chica y se lo lanzo.

El collar se elevo por los aires y descendió en un arco perfecto cayendo justo en las manos de Hinata.

Al tenerlo en sus mano su corazón se sintió tranquilo y feliz, hiba a decir algo cuando su vista se nublo y ya no pudo hacer nada mas.

"""""""""""""

(Momentos antes)

Ino y Sakura habían llegado a Nueva York en la mañana, tomaron un taxi hacia un hotel frente a Central Park en el cual desayunaron muy agusto para después salir a pasear por ahí.

Ino sintió el objeto cerca y lo siguió sin dudar junto con Sakura, cuando estuvo cerca de este se dio cuenta de estaba en las manos de un par de chicas, asi que se acerco a ellas fingiendo tropezar por accidente con una de ellas, "accidente" que aprovecho para preguntarles sobre el objeto, ellas afirmaron haberlo comprado en una casa de empeño, asi que de inmediato ofreció pagar el doble de lo que gastaron por ello, las chicas solo se vieron entre si y aceptaron rápidamente.

Ya con el objeto entre manos caminaron de regreso hacia su hotel, se detuvieron un momento en el parque y Sakura le pregunto si ese era el objeto, a lo que Ino afirmo, de inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien, y efectivamente fue asi cuando vio que una chica se acercaba a ellas, al tenerla mas cerca noto las lágrimas en sus ojos y sin mas le dijo que si quería el objeto pues esta lo miraba con recelo y sin objeción alguna se lo lanzo.

""""""""""""

(Regresando al presente)

En el momento en que Hinata sostuvo el collar en sus manos, una enorme luz la cubrió por completo, cuando esta se hubo disipado se vio el cambio que tubo Hinata, pues toda la ropa que llevaba ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una hermosa toga en forma de vestido hasta los pies, brazaletes y un cinturón de oro, sandalias doradas, y por supuesto un par de enormes alas adornando su espalda.

Ino sonrió pues ya anteriormente tenia el presentimiento de que ella seria uno de los angeles.

"""""""""""""""

(Regresando con Karin)

Después de haber descuartizado a todos sus atacantes volvió en si, miro a su alrededor y lo primero que busco fue a su amigo Yuugo, al cual encontro tirado a un lado del camino inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Si darse cuenta de su apariencia aun, soltó su guadaña y corrió hacia su amigo para tomarlo en brazos y rogar porque aun estuviera con vida.

Cuando ya lo sostenía en brazos de golpe vinieron a ella todos los recuerdos de los angeles de las tinieblas, y fue ahí cuando supo que hacer.

Junto una bola de energía oscura en su mano y la inyectó al corazón de su amigo, cuando hubo hecho esto Yuugo volvió en si, pero con un aire diferente, porque después de todo era energía maligna la que le inyectó.

Esa energía lo mantendría vivo por mucho tiempo, siempre y cuando hubiera maldad en el corazón de la persona a la que se le inyectó.

En ese instante Yuugo se levanto sintiéndose ligeramente diferente y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, Karin ya con todos sus recuerdos le explico su misión a Yuugo que acepto gustosamente en ayudarla.

Su misión: esparcir el mal y mientras hacían eso encontrar a los demás angeles oscuros. Yuugo se quedaría en su pais para esparcir el mal mientras Karin viajaría por el mundo buscando a sus iguales y claro infectando a mas personas para que esparcieran el mal.

"""""""""""""


	4. Chapter 4

Holis, aqui el cuarto capi, espero y les guste, y perdon si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 4

Confrontacion (parte 1)

La familia Namikaze dueños de una de las mas grandes cadenas hoteleras del mundo y cuyo único heredero de todo es un apuesto joven llamado Naruto.

Naruto nació en China, y poco después de cumplir 5 años se mudo junto con su familia a Hawai creando una linea hotelera en esa isla.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad Naruto Namikaze heredo el imperio hotelero de sus padres encargándose asi de este.

Sin saber que mas tarde sus amados padres pasarían a la otra vida debido a un trágico accidente en su yate privado cuando se encontraban mar adentro, del cual ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

Naruto quedo muy devastado, pero sabia que debía seguir adelante para honrar la memoria de sus padres.

Siendo uno de los jóvenes mas apuestos y adinerados del lugar, se dedico a hacer crecer el imperio hotelero de sus padres construyendo hoteles en diferentes países del mundo, a los cuales visitaba cada cierto tiempo para verificar su rendimiento, volviéndose asi un chico muy inteligente y hábil en el negocio de la administración y la hotelería.

Pero una cosa de las que no sabia o no era de su conocimiento, era que sus padres no murieron por una faya en el motor como se supone le dijeron, sino que alguien saboteó el yate para dar fin a la pareja.

La razón fue que años atrás el padre de Naruto tubo un romance con una chica que llego a trabajar en uno de sus hoteles cuando aun vivían en China, que para desgracia del señor Namikaze la chica quedo embarazada justo al mismo tiempo que su esposa, cuando el se entero de lo ocurrido trato de sobornar a la chica para deshacerse de ella y que su esposa no se enterara de lo ocurrido. Pero nada de eso sirvió pues la chica al verse traicionada decidió irse del hotel prometiendo venganza.

Cuando el niño nació, su madre lo cuido cuanto pudo, pero al recordar cada dia su misera condición no aguanto mas y se suicido cuando el niño cumplió 5 años.

El señor Namikaze al enterarse de esto decidió mudarse a Hawai, mas sabia que tenia una responsabilidad con el niño ya que después de todo era su sangre, asi que se lo llevo consigo a la isla y haciéndolo pasar como el hijo de un primo lejano para que nadie sospechara logro dejarlo asi junto a ellos.

Cuando Naruto y el chico cumplieron la mayoría de edad, el chico se entero de todo lo ocurrido con su madre y el señor Namikaze, Lo que provocó un gran odio y ansias de venganza, y como consecuencia mas tarde la muerte de los señores Namikaze.

Naruto nunca supo de toda esa trágica historia porque después de todo ni su padre ni el chico contaron nada del asunto quedándose este en las sombras y Naruto en la ignorancia del asunto.

Aun asi el chico siguió guardando rencor, de la cual lo llevaría a tratar de vengarse de Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto era aficionado a los objetos raros y antiguos, por lo que en cada viaje que hacia, traía consigo algún artefacto.

En uno de sus tantos viajes, encontró un par de artefactos muy raros, ambos parecían ser puntas de flecha, pero lo raro es que estas no eran del material que comúnmente eran hechas las mismas, ya que estas era de oro y plata, talvéz perteneciente a un emperador o algún rey, la persona que se las dio se las dio en una caja de madera antigua y en ningún momento talvéz por simple coincidencia Naruto solamente toco una de las puntas, suponiendo que la otra era igual, ya que a simple vista asi era.

Subió a su avión privado esperando colocar su hallazgo junto con los demás de su extensa colección de artefactos.

Cuando el avión despego Alguien se encontraba escondido esperando el momento preciso para culminar su venganza contra los culpables de la muerte de su madre.

""""""""""""""

(De regreso son Sakura, Ino y Hinata)

Cuando Hinata hubo recuperado la conciencia de inmediato todos los recuerdos y detalles de su vida como angel regresaron a su mente.

Ino solo sonrió al verla, cuando Hinata la reconoció sonrió también puesto que ambas eran muy amigas junto con todos los demás angeles antes de toda la confusión.

Hinata a los pocos minutos regreso a su anterior apariencia, puesto que alguien se asustaría si la viera asi en pleno parque.

Sakura solo la veia muy contenta, pues para ella era una nueva amiga junto a la cual compartiría muchos momentos, y eso la alegraba mucho.

Ino ofreció hospedaje y todo lo que necesitara a Hinata, llevándosela al hotel en el que ambas hermanas se encontraban hospedadas.

Ya en la habitación de estas pudieron hablar mas tranquilas y sin preocupaciones.

\- !Asi que las dos son angeles! !Que emoción! - dijo Sakura brincando de alegría.

\- Asi es, y ahora solo nos falta encontrara a tres angeles mas - menciono Hinata.

\- Y obvio ahora te quedaras con nosotras - ofreció Ino.

\- Y si necesitas algo solo dinos, entendido - ordeno de manera muy divertida Sakura.

\- Ok, gracias - respondió Hinata riendo un poco.

\- Estaremos aqui solo por un día, después iremos hacia Hawai, siento que hacia ese lugar se dirige una energía muy poderosa asi que hacia ese lugar iremos - menciono Ino seriamente dejando asi claro su próximo destino.

Después de eso se llevaron a Hinata de compras cuándo se enteraron que ese dia era su cumpleaños, para después celebrarselo en el hotel como una gran sorpresa haciéndola llorar de la alegría, puesto que nunca imagino que algo asi le pasaría.

Después de tanto sufrimiento y miseria las cosas porfín empezaban a salir mejor de lo pudo imaginar, llenándola de alegría.

"""""""""""""

(De regreso con Karin)

\- Bueno... Yuugo... Si, ya me encuentro de camino a Hawai, se que hacia ese lugar se dirige una gran energía y necesito saber si es uno de los nuestros, de lo contrario lo destruire - informo por telefono de su plan a su amigo Yuugo, mientras en su rostro una sonrisa malévola.

Después de eso colgó mientras subía al avión que la llevaría a su destino.

Para ese entonces Yuugo ya había infectado a toda su familia y a la familia de Karin con la maldad que la chica le inyectó esparciendose asi de persona en persona.

Nadie sabia de esto, pero mientras mas se esparcía mas cambios se veían en los portadores de tal, que tarde o temprano se esparciria en todo el mundo si alguien no lo detenía pronto.

"""""""""""""""


	5. Chapter 5

Holis aqui yop con el siguiente capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta!

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 5

Confrontacion (parte 2)

Tres aviones, en distintos lugares y a diferentes distancias, se dirigían hacia un mismo lugar, las islas de Hawai, diferentes motivos, en diferentes personas que en algún momento se cruzarían y precisamente en ese momento todo cambiaría.

Cuando el avión de Naruto estaba ya a unos veinte minutos de aterrizar, mientras volaba sobre el océano, el joven Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del avión, sin saber que le esperaba o mas bien quien se encontraba ahí esperándolo.

De la nada salio un joven que él rápidamente reconoció. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que cuando Naruto lo vio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

El joven era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha el medio hermano de Naruto al cual su padre hizo pasar por un primo lejano.

Al llegar a la terminal aérea Sasuke ya tenia una coartada perfecta que le permitió llevarse a Naruto con él directo al hotel Namikaze.

"""""""""""

Unos minutos después el avión de Karin aterrizo puntual, después del aterrizaje se dirigió hacia los hoteles Namikaze, pues de ese lugar sentía emanar un poder maligno.

Minutos después el avión de Ino, Sakura y Hinata aterrizo, y como los anteriores también se dirigieron hacia los hoteles Namikaze rumbo a su objetivo.

""""""""""""""

Cuanto Sasuke llego con Naruto al hotel lo subió inconsciente hacia su habitación alegando que estaba enfermo y que estaba inconsciente por la medicina y que nadie lo molestara, todos le creyeron pues según todos Sasuke era su primo.

Para hacer que nadie sospechara de Sasuke, después de dejar a Naruto en su habitación junto con dos de los botones del hotel que lo ayudaron a subir al joven y a llevar las maletas del mismo, los tres salieron de la habitación y Sasuke salio del hotel rápidamente y con naturalidad, al los minutos regreso por la parte trasera del hotel, y ocultándose muy bien llego a la habitación de Naruto, para atarlo pues pronto despertaría, ya que su plan era hacerlo sufrir y después asesinarlo, y para que nadie sospechara de el, haría que pareciera un suicidio, para asi quedar libre de cualquier sospecha.

""""""""""""""

Mientras que Sasuke entraba al hotel por la parte trasera, Karin se registraba en el lobi del hotel, justo en el momento en que Sakura, Ino y Hinata llegaban al hotel mientras se dirigían al lobi para registrarse.

Cuando ya todos estaban en el hotel cada uno ideo la manera segura de acercarse hacia su objetivo.

Naruto en determinado momento empezó a despertar lentamente y con un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

\- Pero... Que rayos - dijo al notar que se encontraba atado a una silla.

Cuando Naruto hubo dicho eso emergiendo de la sombra dramáticamente apareció Sasuke.

\- Sasuke - mencionó sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado, porque después de todo lo creía su primo y por lo consiguiente parte de su familia.

\- Que es lo que quieres, !eres mi primo! Porque haces esto- pregunto empezándose a desesperar.

\- Hmph - dijo sarcásticamente-.

\- Jamas fui tu primo -

\- Claro que si, mi padre dijo... -

\- Tu padre te mintió, o mejor dicho nuestro padre - dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto.

\- De que hablas, no entiendo-

\- De que tu bastardo padre embarazo a mi madre y luego la dejo - mencionó molesto - Hmph, claro como no era de su clase - hablo despectivamente.

\- Papa jamas haría eso- mencionó Naruto muy incredulo.

\- Sigue en tu mundito perfecto, pero se que es verdad y por culpa de tu estupido padre, mi madre se suicido, y eso jamás se lo perdoné a tu padre, así que moriras - sentenció.

Luego de revelarle la verdad acerca de su padre, y contarle toda su historia Naruto se sintió triste, decepcionado, culpable y molesto, pues no era justo que lo culpara a el y tratara de vengarse, lo entendía, pero no justificaba su intento de venganza y eso lo hacia enojar.

Naruto hiva a seguir hablando, pero Sasuke no lo dejo pues su plan era torturarlo y asi lo hizo golpeandolo fuertemente en el rostro para luego aplicarle todo lo que tenia planeado hacer.

"""""""""""""""

Mientras Naruto era torturado por Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y Sakura subieron por el ascensor rumbo a la habitación donde se concentraba la energía.

Karin por su parte se habría paso subiendo por las escaleras de servicio para no ser notada, hacia el ultimo piso.

Los angeles de luz y Sakura después de llegar al último piso entraron en la habitación contigua para acceder por el balcón hacia la habitación donde sentian la enerjia.

Karin entro con facilidad robando la llave del carro de servicio.

Todos se juntaron al mismo tiempo en la habitación interrumpiendo la tortura de Sasuke, que en un instante no comprendió nada y mas cuando Karin se transformó en angel oscuro, al igual que Ino y Hinata en angeles de luz.

Sakura aprovechó el momento en que Sasuke se aparto confundido por la intrusión de los angeles, asi que ella corrió y desató a Naruto, pero en ese momento Sasuke se percato de lo ocurrido y trato de detenerlos a ambos.

Karin comenzó a luchar contra Ino pero se vio muy en desventaja cuando Hinata también la comenzó a atacar.

Todos reaccionaron de maneras distintas, cuando Sasuke perdió el control por lo extraño, raro y tenso de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Enfureció y por lo consiguiente su apariencia comenzó a cambiar dando a conocer que era un angel, pero para la suerte de Karin, y desgracia de Ino y Hinata, Sasuke se convirtió en un angel oscuro.

Si bien Sasuke se convirtió en un angel oscuro, eso dejaba mas pareja la situación, puesto que Sasuke recuperó sus recuerdos de angel oscuro y sin mas comenzó a atacar a los angeles de luz.

Sakura sabía que esa situación era peligrosa, asi que tomo a Naruto que estaba en un estado de shock y salieron corriendo.

Mientras corrían, sin darse cuenta y por estar algo aturdido por la situación Naruto tropezó con una de sus maletas que al caer se abrió y de ella salio una pequeña caja que al caer al pizo se abrió y de ella dos pequeñas puntas de flecha salieron cayendo al piso.

Naruto al verlas las tomo y siguió con su huida, mas sin embargo su huida se vio interrumpida cuando una enorme luz celeste que sego a todos durante unos segundos rodeaba a Naruto y a los segundos de que se esfumara la luz este último apareció con forma de angel, y para sorpresa de unos y alegría de otros era un angel de luz.

"""""""""""""

Aclaraciones: Sasuke se parecia a su mama y naruto a su papa XD

pero si! son hermanos ;p


	6. Chapter 6

Holis aqui yop con el siguiente capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta!

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 6

Un nuevo angel

Todo un caos se estaba desatando en el hotel, y los huespedes salían corriendo de este, pues la alarma de incendio se activo.

Las cosas no podian ponerse peor, pero gracias a que ya eran 3 angeles de luz y solo 2 angeles oscuros, habia una clara desventaja en la pelea.

Todo termino tan rapido como empezo, y puesto que los angeles oscuros estaban perdiendo, escaparon tan pronto como vieron la oportunidad, dejando el hotel en ruinas, bueno solo los últimos dos pisos de arriba ya que los pisos de abajo quedaron casi intactos.

Por otro lado se preguntaran porque todos supieron exactamente donde se encontraba el extraño poder y donde se encontraban los angeles, al principio fue casi coincidencia, y ya en el hotel se percataron de donde provenia el poder, pero en realidad cerca de ahí, a unos cuantos metros, que si fuera una serpiente los habria mordido, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que oculta un extraño poder.

TenTen una chica de 16 años, cabello corto castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos, ojos cafe claro y piel blanca, una chica muy linda en verdad.

Toda su vida fue normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario, su madre la crió durante toda su vida, una chica común y corriente sin nada fuera de lo normal.

Con la exepcion de que ella se convirtio en angel de luz a sus 5 años de edad. Y se preguntarán porque nadie sabe de ella, o porque no ha dado señales o intento de buscar a sus iguales.

Pues es simple, cuando se entero de lo que era al encontrar un pequeño medallon en la playa que la transformó en angel de luz, sus recuerdos se reestablecieron. No pudo viajar, ni buscar a sus iguales debido a que no queria dejar a su mama, pues en esos momentos estaba muy grave de salud, y sus dias estaban contados, es por esa razón que nada ni nadie sabia de ella, y mas porque escondia sus poderes, aunque no del todo pues una pequeña cantidad emanaba de ella.

Ya fuera del hotel, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Naruto se dirigieron hacia la playa, para hablar mejor de todo lo sucedido en el hotel.

\- Asi que el era tu primo, o eso es lo que creias.- dijo Ino.

\- Si, al parecer mi padre no me dijo todo.- contesto Naruto.

\- Vaya parece que todos tuvimos caos en nuestras vidas he! - hablo esta vez Sakura.

Cuando ella hubo hablado, Ino la miro y rápidamente razonó y la halo para hablar con ella en privado.

\- Que pasa- pregunto Sakura algo intrigada.

\- Mira hemana se que tu estaras conmigo siempre, y que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea pero... - se detubo un momento y miro a Sakura con clara preocupación en su mirada - Sera mejor que regreses a casa - finalizo.

\- !Que! No! Estare aquí.. A tu lado, hasta que todo acabe, Hermanas para siempre lo olvidas - le reclamo mientras sus ojos se humedesian.

-Lo se y sabes que te amo, pero lo que paso hoy me hizo pensar, no quiero que te hieran y mucho menos que por algún descuido puedas... Morir-

-Eso no pasara, ademas se que tu me protegerás - mencionó casi suplicando.

\- Eso es lo que temo- mientras le daba la espalda. - no se si pueda protegerte, y no soportaría que te pasara algo... Asi que sera mejor que regreses a casa-

\- !Jamás! No te dejaré...-

-Oigan chicas lamento interrumpir, pero siento algo, parece que hay energía cerca de aquí- las interrumpió Naruto mientras señalaba hacia otra dirección.

\- Hablaremos después, ahora regresa al hotel y vete a casa - le ordenó.

\- No y no cambiaré de opinión - mientras corria hacia los demás sin importarle lo que su Ino le digera.

Al llegar con los demás, después de decidir que hacer, regresaron al hotel por sus cosas y se dispusieron a buscar el lugar de dond e provenía la energía.

Ya en el hotel mandaron a Sakura por un mapa, y mientras ella hacía esto aprovecharon para irse sin ella, Ino se sintio mal por eso, pero no se arriesgaría a que le hicieran daño, puesto que no siempre podría protegerla.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a la cabaña de donde provenía la energía, se acercaron y tocaron la puerta pero... Nada... Nada de nada.

Decidieron esperar porque despues de todo en ese lugar sintieron la energía, claro la sintieron muy poco, como un latido, se hiva y venía, así que esperaron un rato, y quien sea que viviera en ese lugar sabría responderles.

Por otro lado Sakura se molesto en demasía cuando pregunto a uno de los botones por su hermana y los demás, y este le contesto diciendo que todos se habían ido.

La decepción, la impotencia y la frustración se apoderaron de ella, mas sin envargo no se rendiría, así que hiendo por otra parte se dirigió hacia donde minutos antes Naruto había dicho que se encontraba la energía.

Camino durante unos minutos y a lo lejos diviso el punto donde se supone que la energía se encontraba, se apresuró y corrió hacia ese lugar, pero mientras corria tropezó con alguien que por el choque ambas calleron al suelo.

Cuando Sakura levanto la mirada para disculparse noto a una chica vestida de negro, de cabello castaño amarrado en un par de moños, ojos de igual color y piel semi bronceada.

-Perdona, no me fije por donde hiba- se disculpo Sakura.

\- No te preocupes, igual yo iba muy distraida también.- contesto la joven.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecia una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Soy TenTen- contesto con una sonrisa algo apagada mientras aceptaba con gusto su mano.

\- Bien me boy, mucho gusto- dijo TenTen rápidamente para seguir su camino.

\- !Espera! Puedo invitarte a algo por las molestias o te puedo acompañar- ofreció, pues noto a la chica algo decaída y por su apariencia noto que ella pertenecía lugareña y le podría mostrar el camino ya que la abandonaron.

\- No, no te preocupes, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a mi casa, vivo a unos cuantos pasos de aquí- mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

\- Bien, y dime si no te molesta, porque vistes de negro.- TenTen la observó por un momento y al ver sinceridad en su mirada contesto.

\- Vengo.. Del funeral de mi madre- se notaba la tristeza en su mirada.

-Ho, lo siento no debi... -

\- No te preocupes, despues de todo ella ya esta en un lugar mejor- mientras veía hacia el suelo y una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Sakura se disculpo de nuevo y siguió acompañando a la chica sin saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Después de cinco minutos de camino llegaron a la casa de TenTen, pero Sakura logro divisar al frente de esta a sus ex compañeros que la dejaron botada en el hotel. Y como sabía que no la dejarían seguir con ellos tomo a TenTen del brazo y la halo hacia un árbol para que no las vieran.

\- Que pasa?- le regunto TenTen pues no entendía el porque de su acción.

\- Tienes puerta trasera - le preguntó rápidamente.

-Si, claro - contestó aun sin entender.

Ambas entraron a la cabaña sin hacer ruido y fue ahí donde mas calmada le explico lo sucedido, claro omitiendo ciertas partes.


	7. Chapter 7

Holis aqui yop con el siguiente capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta!

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo angel oscuro.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca llamada Konan se encontraba revisando el correo que acababa de llegar a su casa.

Konan era una linda chica que vivia con su padre, puesto que su madre murió después de darla a luz.

Su vida fue normal, y nada fuera de lo común, mas sin enbargo el día de hoy cambiaría todo.

Su padre era un respetable abogado, por lo que su trabajo ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo, esto hacia que Sakura pasara mucho tiempo sola, y el día de hoy no era la excepción.

Después de revisar el correo se dirigió hacia la sala para encender el televisor, pero algo la detuvo en su intento, pues cuando se disponía a hacerlo el telefono sonó, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el aparato, levantó la vocina de tal para saber quién osaba interrumpir su descanso.

Todo rastro de molestia se esfumo de su rostro descomponiendolo en una mueca de asombro y desesperación.

Al colgar el aparato, de inmediato tomo las llaves de su BMW y salió lo mas a prisa que pudo.

La razón de su estado y alarma era debido a que la llamada provenía del hosital, a su padre le habían disparado y se encontraba en intensivo luchando por vivir.

Konan llego lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital y se dirigió a recepción para que le indicaran donde se encontraba su padre.

Las horas fueron agonizantes y ella no aguanto mas, debía calmarse pues su estado era muy tenso para ese entonces, así que decidió salir un rato fuera del hospital para tomar aire y poder calmarse un poco.

Su padre era lo único que tenía y no queria perderlo, ya mas calmada regreso a la sala de espera esperando recibir buenas noticias.

Las cuales nunca llegaron, ya que al parecer la bala se había alojado en uno de sus pulmones. Los medicos hicieron lo que pudieron, mas no lograron salvarlo.

Su mundo se desplomo, y entro en un estado de shock, ya no podía escuchar a nadie, y de inmediato salió del lugar buscando aire, subió las gradas hacia la azotea y ya en esta callo de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor.

En ese preciso instante algo hizo click en su interior mientras que una niebla gris la envolvia por completo.

Tras disiparse la niebla se podía apreciar claramente a una chica muy distinta a la anterior, sus ojos se tornaron en un verde mas apagado, al igual que su cabello viendose mas oscuro, sus ropas eran distintas, de un par de jeans y sudadera que cargaba, de tranformo en un hermoso vestido largo negro con rojo de un solo tirante y en su mano sostenia una enorme cuchilla lo suficientemente grande como para degollar a alguien con un solo movimiento.

(En otro lugar)

Karin habian tomado un avion de regreso a su hogar llevándose consigo a Sasuke.

Ya en el aire a una hora de aterrizar ambos pudieron sentir muy claramente una gran cantidad de energía maligna proveniente del sur.

Al sentirlo ambos embosaron una sonrisa un tanto tetrica que asusto a la asafata que pasaba para checar que no necesitaran nada.

Las cosas estarían parejas, ahora que un nuevo angel oscuro despertaba.

(De regreso con los demas)

\- Entonces te abandonaron en el hotel para no llevarte con ellos a su aventura- hablo TenTen.

\- Exacto - contestó Sakura.

\- Pero no entiendo porque estan fuera de mi casa- pregunto pues era obio que algo mas quedrían. - Hay algo mas verdad... Hay algo que todavía no me dices- interrogo tratando de saber la verdad.

\- Ammm... Pues... - mas ella ya no sabía que decir, y si le contaba de los angeles, pensaría que estaba loca.

\- Buscan al resto de los angeles de luz verdad- solto de rrepente tomandola por sorpresa dando un salto hacia atras que casi la hace caer.

\- Ahora te preguntaras como lo se- dijo para después pararse y de un momento a otro una luz brillante la ilumino, cuando esta se hubo apagado mostro a un ser alado con el cabello un poco mas lago de como lo traía antes de transformarse y claro esta, sus enormes y hermosas alas.

\- E-eres un... -

-Angel de luz - respondió TenTen dejandola mas asombrada de lo que ya estaba, a lo que esta solo atinó a acentir.

\- Deja pasar a tus amigos, y hablaremos mejor- Sakura solo atino a menear su cabeza en forma de respuesta y se caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola de un solo, olvidando como se sentía solo hace media hora cuando la abandonaron.

Los chicos antes de que se abriera la puerta ya habían sentido el poder con mucha mas fuerza que antes confirmando sus sospechas, lo que si fue raro y hasta incomodo era que no eperaban ver a Sakura y mucho menos que esta les abriera la puerta.

Cuando ella vio el rostro de sorpresa de los demás al verla, recordo todo, e instintivamente les cerro la puerta.

Al voltearse TenTen la vio con una sonrisa de lado algo picara y a la vez de gracia, después le pidio que abriera la puerta pues era necesario aclarar todo de una vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Holis aqui yop con el siguiente capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta!

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 8

Las cosas se emparejan.

El avion de Karin y Sasuke llego puntual como siempre.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Washington DC. Tomaron rápidamente un taxi para dirigirse hacia un determinado hospital.

Llegaron rápido, pues para regresar a su hogar el avion de ambos tenía que hacer escala en varios lugares, mientras estaba en una de esas escalas sintió un poder arremolinarse proveniente del norte, y emprendió rumbo hacia norteamerica.

Ya en norteamerica fue mas facil rastrear de donde provenía el poder, que precisamente los dirigio hacia Washington DC. El hogar de Konan.

(En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí)

Una linda chica llamada Tayuya, o como sus amigos le dicen: Tayu, de cabello con un singular tono lila, ojos rosa claro y piel blanca.

El día de hoy era uno muy bueno para ella, o eso era hasta que vio el reloj de su comoda. 8:00am.

Por lo menos tardaría media hora en arreglarse e irse a su trabajo.

Se levanto algo tarde por desvelarse en el chat, así que llegaba media hora tarde a su trabajo de camarera, y para colmo su carro no arranco, lo que la hizo enojar un poco mas pues tendría entonces que tomar el metro.

Al llegar al metro subio rápidamente, pero justo antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran, un tipo a su espalda le quito su bolso y salió corriendo, dejandola mas molesta de lo que ya estaba, pues al tratar de seguirlo se cerraron las puertas justo en sus narices.

Por suerte llebaba su movil en los jeans, lo que la calmo un poco, mas no tanto.

Tuvo que correr cinco manzanas hacia su trabajo llegando por fin a este.

No se salvo de una gran reprimenda por parte de su jefe, y para colmo cuando llevaba una gran bandeja con bebidas un nene paso frente a ella corriendo, provocando que tirara la bandeja encima de los clientes.

Mas tarde fue despedida, ya que no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde o que hacía un desastre.

Muy molesta salió del restaurante solo para que segundos después comenzara a llover.

Como pudo corrió lo mas rrapido que pudo para cubrirse de la lluviGenial, "Genial" penso sarcasticamente mientras se sacudia el agua de sus ropas, y rodaba los ojos pensando que ese día no podía ser peor.

Segundos después su movil empezó a sonar.

En el movil decía: [llamada entrante de Konan]

Si! Por supuesto que es lo que piensan, Konan era la mejor amiga de Tayuya y la que la estaba llamando en esos momentos. Ambas con la misma posición social, con la diferencia de que los papas de Yayuya la hicieron trabajar para que asumiera la responsabilidad de sus actos, pues cuando recibió la cuenta del movil que llego de 700 dolares, y de castigo le toco pagar ella misma la factura.

Rápidamente contesto para saber por que la llamaba y para contarle de su horrible y catastrófico día.

\- Hello, Koni no sabes el horri... -

\- Que pasa Koni, porque lloras - se interrumpió al oir llorar a su amiga.

Konan en ese momento había recibido la noticia drvque su padre esyaba en el hospital, Tayuya trato de calmarla, pero no pudo, aun así le dijo que llegaría lo mas rapirápido posible con ella.

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo y corrió hacia el hospital que le quedaba a unas 10 manzanas de distancia.

Maldijo por lo bajo al tipo que le había robado su bolso, pues allí llebaba algo de dinero que le hubiera servido para ir en taxi.

Pues en sus jeans solo llevaba 5 centabos que le quedaron del metro.

Llovia sin piedad sobre toda la ciudad, ella corría lo mas rápido que podía, al llegar preguntó por su amiga, pero nadie sabía donde estaba.

Siguió buscando hasta que alguien le comento que la vieron subiendo rumbo hacia la azotea, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la azotea en busca de su mejor amiga.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta no se fijo en la pequeña grada que había en esta, tropezando y callendo fuertemente sobre su movil que quedo completamente inservible.

Su enojo rebaso el limite de su cordura, provocando que esta gritara con gran enojo e irritación, olvidando del porque o para que estaba allí.

Como si fuera una demente comenzo a lanzar patadas y puñetazos hacia la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca.

Hasta que llego al punto de click y a su alrededor comenso a emanar una niebla gris transformándola en un angel oscuro.

(Al mismo tiempo a unos pasos de ahí)

Sakura recuperaba sus recuerdos de angel oscuro, pero algo cerca de ella llamo su atención que fue precisamente cuando oyó un estruendo para después oir a alguien gritar con ira, instintivamente busco aquello con la mirada y allí se encontraba una chica a que logro distinguir como su amiga Tayuya.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a su mejor amiga transformándose en angel oscuro.

(De regreso a Hawai)

Sakura de mala gana abrió la puerta dejando entrar a todos.

Al instante Ino la bombardeo con reguntas y regaños por no haber regresado a casa.

Pasando de eso TenTen les hablo del porque ella ya se había covertido en angel de luz hace ya varios años atras, y hablaron de lo que debían hacer ahora que estaban juntos.

Solo les faltaba encontrar al angel de luz supremo y terminar con su misión lo mas rapido posible.

Al mismo tiempo Karin y Sasuke llegaron llegaban al hospital mientras se caminaba hacia el techo donde sintiero no solo una, sino dos presencias oscuras.

Afin de cuentas solo un angel oscuro mas y estarían completos para adueñarse del mundo.

Pero mas porque su amigo Yuugo ya había esparsido la maldad por todo el continente britanico.


	9. Chapter 9

Holis aqui yop con el siguiente capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta!

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ANGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 9

Los angeles oscuros.

Rusia, 10 años atras.

Un chico llamado Suigetsu Hōzuki, un chico con un cabello grisáceo, ojos violeta, alto y con buena complexión fisica. Creció y tuvo una vida común y corriente.

Salvo que a sus 6 años experimento la tragica muerte de su mascota, lo que causo por lo consiguiente, que se transformara en angel oscuro.

A su corta edad a pesar de recobrar su memoria como angel oscuro, no comprendía del todo lo que debía de hacer, casí que que solo se dedico a ser de esos niños fastidiosos, berrinchudos y mal portados, ocultando su identidad de angel casi permanentemente.

En el presente

Se convirtió en un chico, de mal caracter, testarudo, frío, y el echo de ser apuesto lo convertía en un presumido y egolatra.

Olvidó o mas bien no le interesó su misión como angel oscuro dejandola de lado.

(En otro lado)

Temarie después de convertirse en angel oscuro, vio a su amiga Tayuya transformándose también, pero no era todo, pues a los segundos sintió la precencia de otros dos seres con la misma energía maligna que ellas dirigirse justamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Y en efecto al cabo de unos segundos Karin y Sasuke abrieron la puerta de la azotea dando porfin con las dos amigas.

-Veo que ya se transformaron- preguntó o mas bi en afirmó Karin al momento de ver a las dos. -Uno mas y comenzaremos con la misión, aunque debo admitir que yo ya he iniciado- prosiguió recordando que dejo a su amigo en casa para que esparciera el mal por ella.

-Bien, ahora que estamos los cuatro podremos sentir la precencia del ultimo angel con mas certeza - afirmó Temari acercándose a ellos.

La lluvia para ese entonces había dejado de caer, mas sin envargo el cielo aun se encontraba en penumbras.

Karin y Sasuke se transformaron para juntarse con las otras dos, mientras se unian juntaron sus manos creando un bola de energía que disparó un rayo en dirección hacia el último angel oscuro cuya precencia era muy escasa mas sin envargo si existente.

Ya sabendo a donde debían ir, se alzaron en vuelo sin importarles que alguien los viera, puesto que el cielo se encontraba enegrecido amenazando con dejar caer su magistral llanto de nuevo, y asi camuflandose con las nuves volaron en busca del último angel.

(De regreso a Hawai)

-Sintieron eso?- pregunto Naruto al resto del grupo que todabia se encontraba en la casa de TenTen.

\- Si, yo también lo sentí - secundo TenTen.

-Son ellos- menciono Hinata con preocupación impregnada en su rostro.

\- Sera mejor emprender la busqueda del último angel de luz, si es que no queremos que ellos cumplan su objetivo- hablo esta vez Ino.

-Saben que no sera fácil, yo creo que sería mejor intentar detenerlos, luego ya veremos como encontrar al último de nosotros- mencionó muy decidida TenTen.

Hablaron un rato mas de lo que debian hacer, ignorando que el grupo Malevolo como "cariñosamente" les puso Hinata a los angeles oscuros, esyaban muy cerca de su objetivo.

Una vez mas y con mucha mas autoridad Ino mando a Sakura de regreso a casa, y para que esta no los siguiera los cuatro se transformaron en seres de luz dejandola en la playa mas sola que una ostra.

Para ellos no fue o no seria tan fácil encontrar al último angel de luz, pues este al ser el angel supremo no despertaría como los otros.

Básicamente los angeles de luz despertaban al tocar un objeto especial cargado de energía celestial, pero el angel supremo no despertaría así, este solo despertaría si un alma pura lo invocaba, y no podían hacer lo mismo que los angeles oscuros, pues no funcionaría dado que su existencia era nula para cualquiera.

Lo único que los angeles de luz pudieron hacer fue volar hacia donde se dirigían los angeles oscuros para tratar de detenerlos en lo que ellos conseguían la manera de como despertar al angel supremo.

(En algun lugar cerca de Rusia)

El grupo Malevo se dirigía hacia un chico que decansaba en lo alto de un monticulo de nieve.

Suigetsu estaba descansando de lo lindo cuando justo frente a él de la nada aparecieron cuatro seres con enormes alas negras y un gran aura maligna que se desprendía de los mismos.

-Pero que... - fue interrumpido.

-Callate y transformate de una vez - le ordeno Karin al sentir que ya sabía todo.

\- Si claro- contesto sin interes, pues realmente después de tanto tiempo ya no le interesaba nada la misión.

\- Eres un idiota, apresúrate a cambiar - le ordeno esta vez Sasuke.

\- Tú no eres mi jefe- respondió despectivamente mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar.

\- Mira imbécil ya pase por mucho para que tú te des por desentendido de la misión - decía Temari apareciendo frente a él, - te mataría ahora mismo de no ser porque necesitamos cinco para completar la misión- mientras diriga su enorme cuchilla hacia el cuello de Suigetsu.

\- Okei, okei- finalmente aceptó -y tan bién que estuve estos años- mencionó mas para si mismo que para los otros.

Ya luego de transformarse se elevaron mientras una descarga de energía maligna cubría a todos.

El plan consistiría en que cada uno iría a distintas partes del mundo e infectaría a los habitantes para que no quedara rastro de bondad en nadie y así el mundo sería cubierto por la maldad definitivamente y para siempre.

Su misión estaba en marcha y nada ni nadie los podría detener...


	10. Chapter 10

Holis aqui yop con el último capi, espero les guste y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta, y como algunos capi fueron muy cortos, quise hacer el último más largo, así que a disfrutar.

Advertencia: Ooc, UA.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Histroria: mia, sin fines de lucro.

ÁNGEL PARADICE

Capitulo 10

Esperanza

El grupo iluminado como cariñosamente los denominó Sakura antes de que la abandonaran, estaban cerca del punto de reunión del grupo malevolo, pero justo antes de llegar a ellos sintieron una gran carga de energía maligna reunirse, lo que les dio a entender que ellos ya estaban completos y muy cerca.

Así como sintieron la energía llegar, así mismo la sintieron desaparecer en diferentes direcciones.

Debían actuar rápido si quería detenerlos, y la única opción viable era perseguirlos por separado, lo malo es que los malevolos ya eran cinco y ellos solo cuatro, la desventaja era muy clara, pero ya verían que hacer después.

(Lejos de ahí en un avión)

Sakura se encontraba muy deprimida, ella quería ayudar, pero viendo bien el asunto, ella no poseía ningún poder, lo que causaría que le hicieran algun daño y ni siquiera podría defenderse.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que el vuelo llegara a su destino y eso la deprimia mas.

Los ángeles oscuros ya con todo su poder restaurado empezaron a esparcir la maldad mas rápido que nunca.

Por todos lados lo único que empezaba a verse era solo maldad, sufrimiento, dolor, enojo, ira y más maldad.

La maldad se espacia tan rápido como la gripe, de uno pasaba a otro y este se lo pasaba a otro en un ciclo sin fin.

Al cabo de unas horas casi medio mundo ya se encontraba infectado.

Si los ángeles de luz querían terminar con ello pronto, debían neutralizar a los ángeles oscuros para después curar a todos los humanos y extraer la maldad.

La primera en alcanzar a uno de los oscuros fue Ino mientras atacaba directamente a Karin.

La segunda fue Hinata acorralando a Tayuya.

El tercero fue Naruto alcanzando a Sasuke mientras lo detenía.

Y la cuarta fue TenTen que logro atacar con exito a Temari.

El único que se mantenía libre era Suigetsu, que como ya lo había demostrado antes no le interesaba mucho la misión, así que empezó a esparcir la maldad muy lentamente .

La bataya entre Ino y Karin comenzó rápidamente.

Ino aprovecho el elemento sorpresa, y sin que su contrincante la viera lanzo a Karin hacia el pizo, esta última antes de caer logro girar y extender sus alas para detener su caída.

Karin enfureció de inmediato por no haber previsto el ataque y de inmediato se lanzó a la batalla.

Ninguna daba tregua hacia la otra, y cada una hacía lo mejor posible para acabar rápido con la batalla.

Por otro lado, los otros ángeles también daban lo mejor de si y cada una de las batallas precía nunca acabar.

Mientras tanto la maldad parecía cubrir el mundo mas rápido de lo que se creía.

Cuando Sakura alfin hubo llegado a casa, lo que vio la aterro, pues la ciudad estaba echa un caos, cosa que no pasaba desapersibida para nadie.

Muchas de las estructuras se encontraban en ruinas mientras que otras estaban en llamas, vándalos y toda clase de locura que se pueda imaginar.

Tanto dolor y sufrimiento solo podía probocar mas dolor y sufrimiento, nada era igual, hasta el mas insignificante detalle de belleza y bondad había sido borrado, a donde quiera que se veía solo se podía apreciar la maldad que corrompía a cada una de las personas.

Inmediatamente Sakura no vio otra opción que mas ocultarse en casa para esperar que su hemana y los demás pudieran arreglar las cosas.

Las cosas parecían no mejorar.

Ino casi es derrotada pero con un último esfuezo logró derrotar a Karin o eso fue lo que ella creyó.

Karin solo fingió ser derrotada para unirse a los demás para formar un solo gran y poderoso ángel oscuro, capás de destruir a todos los ángeles de luz.

Por otro lado Temari y Tayuya fueron derrotadas, mas no todos los ángeles de luz lograron salir ilesos pues Naruto fue derrotado por su medio hermano Sasuke.

Después de que encontraron a Naruto medio muerto, con la poca fuerza que les quedaba lograron salvarlo. Tanto los ángeles de luz como los oscuros estaban con graves heridas que debido a su estado no podían si quiera sanarlas perdiendo así la poca fuerza que les quedaba, a excepción de Suigetsu que ignorando todo seguía con su horrible misión según él.

Mientras tanto en una de las muchas ciudades que era destruida, una pequeña niña de no mas de 3 añitos de edad, era perseguida por un hombre de mala cara con claras intenciones de hacerle daño. La pequeña niña en un intento por huir de su perseguidor entro a un callejon sin salida siendo acorralada alfin.

Intentó desesperadamente que su captor la dejara ir, lloró, rogó y gritó por piedad, cosa que al hombre solo le divirtió.

La pobre pequeña al verse desvalida y llena de miedo, miro al cielo, cerro los ojos y pudio ayuda a Dios y los ángeles con sus pequeñas palabras carentes de gramatica debido a su corta edad.

De un momento a otro el hombre se acerco a ella, la pequeña con los ojos aún cerrados por el miedo y llenos de lagrimas oyó un fuerte estruendo que la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato.

Al abrirlos no daba credito a lo que veía, un hermoso ser alado se encontraba frente a ella. De este se desprendía un aura de paz y un brillo casi mágico, el ser poseía cuatro grandes alas blancamente inmaculadas, un hermoso cabello plateado que ondeaba debido a la magnitud del poder que se desprendía del mismo.

La pequeña no salía de su asombro, cuando a lo lejos divisó a su atacante medio muerto estampado a una de las paredes.

\- Te encuentras bien - dijo el ángel aun de espaldas con una linda y serena voz que causo en la nena una enorme paz y felicidad que solo atino a sonreir con cariño.

Derrepente así como llegó así mismo se marchó no sin antes dejarla en un lugar seguro, un campo fuera de la ciudad y antes de dejarla le dirigió una linda sonrisa a la nena como diciendole que todo estaría bien.

Un alma pura, o mas bien un corazón aún sin maldad y poseedor de una inmensa inocencia, con su suplica llamó y por lo consiguiente despertó al ángel supremo. El cuál ahora pondría fin a toda la maldad. O eso se espera ya que el mundo llegó a su totalidad en maldad lo que para mala suerte para nuetros heroes le brindó poder y energía a los oscuros, despertando y curando a los derrotados.

De inmediato Karin reunió a todos los ángeles oscuros, los cuales se fucionaro creando a un ser supremo lleno de maldad y oscuridad el cual se veía y era claramente invencible, y mas porque el mundo ya estaba compleamente lleno de maldad con una que otra excepción que de un momento a otro se llenaría también de maldad.

Ya todo parecía perdido, los ángeles de luz yacían casi derrotados, puesto que mientras mas maldad había en el mundo, más fuerza perdían.

A pesar de que se lograron recuperar de la batalla anterior, su fuerza y poder se extinguía poco a poco.

Cuando sentían que casi no les quedaba poder, la desgracias cayó sobre ellos pues sintieron un ataque dandoles de lleno.

Era el ángel oscuro que contenía el poder de los cinco malvados, al atacarlos de sorpresa ninguno pudo defenderse, por lo cual todos fueron derrotados en el primer intento.

Si, efectivamente era el fin, el ángel oscuro descendió hasta ellos para regodearse de su triunfo.

Finalmente el mal venció al bien, no había nada que pudiera salvar al mundo esta vez, o eso es lo que se creía.

Mientras el ángel malvado presumía de su victoria, un ataque le dio de lleno por la espalda.

El ángel supremo finalmente hacía su aparición arrojando algo de luz al asunto.

El sol se despedía por el dia de hoy, dando paso a la noche, lastimosamente la luna no se veria esa noche, pues una inmensa capa de nubes cubría todo el cielo.

Hace mas de varias horas que había dejado de llover, mas sin envargo las nubes no se alejaban, ahora amenazabn con dejar caer su llanto de nuevo.

Mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, la pelea entre ángeles supremos era inminente.

Ataque tras ataque, golpe tras golpe, etc...

El ángel supremo de luz daba todo de si, pero todo el poder que poseía no era suficiente, debido a la perdida de bondad en el mundo.

De igual forma no resistiría mucho luchando debido a la perdida de poder.

Cada uno de los ángeles de luz caídos observaba lo que podían desde su posición y mientras más miraban, mas crecía en ellos la necesidad de no rendirse, veían al ángel supremo luchar por algo que parecía perdido, mas sin embargo no se rendía, y eso les daba más ánimos de seguir y no rendirse.

La lucha seguía y sin que nadie se percatara, los ángeles de luz reunieron su energía vital para dirigirla hacia el ángel supremo, de esa manera al menos darían su vida para salvar al mundo. Y funciono pues de inmediato el ángel supremo sintió una descarga de energía recorrer su cuerpo llenándolo al máximo.

La pelea se emparejo por un tiempo, ya que el ángel supremo de luz logro abrir un espacio dimensional fuera de la tierra para poder cortar la energía del ángel oscuro, provocando que este se separara y regresara a ser los cinco ángeles oscuros de antes.

El ángel supremo se dividió también puesto que gasto mucha energía al abrir el espacio dimencional.

Dentro del espacio comenzó la pelea de nuevo, cinco contra cinco, en peleas de uno a uno.

Cada pelea fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a todos al límite y dejándolos si energía.

Al fin la pelea acabo dándoles la victoria... A los ángeles oscuros.

Los ángeles de luz habían sido vencidos, y la razón fue que Naruto y el ángel supremo ganaron a sus oponentes pero los demás no pudieron.

El fin era inminente hasta que el ángel supremo decidió hacer el acto supremo.

Los otros trataron de detener sus intenciones, pero fue inutil, nada ni nadie podría detener esa decisión.

De un momento a otro absorbió la energía de todo lo que se encontraba dentro del espacio dimensional, incluida la energía de los oscuros.

El espacio dimensional desapareció regresando a todos a la tierra, una enorme luz blanca proveniente del ángel supremo brillo con intensidad cubriendo a todo y a todos los que se encontraban en la tierra.

Al disiparse la luz se pudo apreciar una hermosa lluvia de pequeñas esferitas de luz cayendo en todas partes limpiando la tierra de cualquier rastro de maldad que pudo haber.

Tanto los ángeles de luz como los ángeles oscuros perdieron todo conocimiento acerca de su misión en la tierra, quedando como simples humanos, si poderes sobrenaturales u otra característica fuera de lo común.

El sol comenzó a aparecer dando paso al día después de tanta turbación.

Todos los anteriormente ángeles despertaron tirados sobre el césped, nadie recordaba nada, ni como habían llegado ahí.

Ino fue la primera en despertar, viendo a todos a su alrededor, después todos imitaron su acción uno por uno.

Vagamente recordaba a sus compañeros pero no sabía de dónde, lo mismo que sintieron los demás.

Cada uno de ellos regresó a su país, a excepción de Ino que por alguna razón la cual aun no entendía, se llevo a Hinata con ella.

Un día ya estando en su casa observo el cielo nocturno, y de la nada una hermosa pluma brillante callo en el suelo al frente de ella, al recogerla esta se desintegró.

\- Sakura – menciono al viento.

\- Hu! Quien es Sakura – dijo Hinata pues al momento de llegar la escucho pronunciar ese nombre.

\- No sé, de repente se me cruzó por la mente –

\- Bueno como sea, vine a avisarte que ya es hora de cenar – dijo Hinata sin tomarle importancia.

\- Bien ahora voy - mencionó para después dar un último vistazo a las estrellas y bajar a cenar.

El caso es que nadie recordaba a Sakura, pues ella era el ángel Supremo, lo que pasó es que el último sacrificio implicaba su existencia, y al salvar al mundo dio todo su ser en todos los sentidos, solo así podía devolver al mundo a lo que fue antes de que llegaran a la tierra.

Ella sabía que al terminar la misión regresarían a su mundo y todo lo que vivieron quedaría en el pasado, las experiencias, los amigos, la familia, todo. Y es por eso que decidió regalarles a todos por igual la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Todo rastro o seña de su existencia fue borrada, amas sin embargo todos conservaron un hermosos sentimiento acerca de que alguien los había salvado de algo, cosa que poco a poco fueron olvidando, mas nunca olvidaron el sentimiento de bondad.

…..

Ino vive feliz junto con Hinata, las dos se quieren como hermanas a pesar de no serlo.

Sasuke por alguna razón que ni el mismo entiende, le pidió perdón a Naruto por haber matado a sus padres, Naruto que también por razones que no entiende, lo perdonó. Ahora viven el hotel al fin como hermanos pues así debió ser desde el principio.

Karin vive una vida tranquila a lado de su amigo Yuugo, que ahora mas que nunca son muy unidos.

TenTen vive tranquila en la cabaña de su fallecida madre, que aunque no recuerde nada siente que hizo algo importante y eso la impulsa a seguir adelante.

Temari a pesar de haber perdido a su padre vive una vida tranquila pues su amiga Tayuya está al lado de ella todo el tiempo incluso piensan estudiar en la misma universidad pues siempre se quisieron como hermanas.

Y Suigetsu vive una vida de ocio y vagabundeo, justo como era antes, con la excepción que ahora es más amable y ya no molesta a nadie, bueno no a propósito.

Y mientras una estrella fugaz surca el cielo, y la mayoría de personas vive en paz nadie recuerda lo sucedido.

La maldad aún existe pues es imposible erradicarla por completo, aun así existen personas que lucharán contra ella. Pero si aumenta a gran escala puede que tengamos de regreso la ayuda de seres celestes, que según la historia pueden ser ficticios para algunos, mas no para todos.

Yo elijo creer en ellos, todos necesitan el algo que creer, y creo en ello.

Se preguntaran si esta historia sucedió en realidad, no les puedo decir con exactitud que sí, pero tampoco les diré que no, pues yo fui aquella niñita a la que alguna vez salvaron de una tragedia.

Recuerdo todo a la perfección, porque, ni yo misma lo sé, tal vez fue un sueño pero yo prefiero creer que no.

FIN

Gracias por su apoyo durante toda la historia, sin ustedes no habría podido terminar.

Agradesimientos especiales a:

Gaby Hyuga. Me encantaron tus comentarios, gracias por todo ^_^

mrcocomanx. Gracias por seguirme.

ryuko hyuuga. Gracias por seguirme.

yumiko U. H. gracias por seguirme.

Zumekqi. Gracias por seguirme y por tu comentario, y si, cada ángel oscuro obtenia sus recuerdos y poderes con tragedias.

NSTF. Gracias tu comentario y por seguirme, se aprecia mucho.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, a los que me siguen y diguieron la historia, los quiero y nos leeremos en un siguiente fic: SasuxSaku "DENTRO DE MI", Sayonara! ^_^


End file.
